Infinity
by Josain Chennuth
Summary: "It all ended when Hades snapped his fingers..." The ending of Descendants 3, except it is very much based on the ending of the very tragic ending of Infinity War. (Rated T for Major Character Death, and by Major, I mean MAJORity) Read at your own risk.


It all ended when Hades snapped his fingers.

"Where'd he go?" Uma asked Gil, whose shoulders heaved with each heavy breath. This battle in the Enchanted Forest had taken a toll on his barge-sized muscles, and now he guessed his mind was fatigued as well. He could've sworn he just had Hades in his hands, but now the God of Death was nowhere to be found.

"Gil, where'd he go?" she demanded again, glancing in every direction with her sword at the ready. Gil gave her a clueless shrug, and Uma let out an exasperated groan. Her front of the battle had been nothing but fighting off demons of the Underworld. She scoffed at the idea. She was finally in Auradon, and she was still fighting for her life. Once she was sure that there were no enemies in the immediate vicinity, she turned to Gil and instructed in a commanding tone, "Scout the area. Try and find the rest of our crew and any other VKs who wound up–"

"Uma?"

 **The Captain's Best Friend**

Uma turned around to find Harry standing alone in the clearing, a look of pure confusion etched onto his face. He dropped his sword, and Uma's eyes widened in horror to find that it was because his hand had faded to dust. He kept walking towards her, but in a matter of seconds, the rest of his body faced the same fate as his hand.

No one made a sound. Neither Gil nor Uma could find their voices. The ladder took one step forward. Then another and another. Her movements were robotic and forced as she approached the pile of dust on the ground. She fell to her knees and stared at the ground where her first mate once stood. The only thing left behind was a sterling silver hook.

She was never one to break face, especially on a battlefield, but she allowed one tear to drop from her eye just this once. After all, his last word was her name.

Uma looked up at Gil, biting her lower lip to keep it from quivering at they tragedy they just witnessed. The looks they exchanged showed that they both shared one thought: What the hell was going on?

 **The King**

"Lonnie! Lonnie!" called the voice of Auradon's king as he searched the forest for one of his fiercest warriors. When he found her, passed out behind a bush, he hurried to crouch beside her.

"Come on, Lonnie," Ben encouraged with an equal amount of care and urgency in his voice. The daughter of Mulan slowly woke up and looked up at her king, who offered her his arm. "Get up," he commanded in a hushed voice. "This is no place to die."

Lonnie, still dazed from the fight which knocked her out, took Ben's hand without even realizing it was fading away in the same instant. She fell back when the arm crumbled in her hands and finally looked up to catch Ben disappearing into the thin air.

She backed away, completely mortified after watching her king vanish before her eyes.

 **The Thorn in Everyone's Side**

Chad and Doug had joined the fight against Hades and his army, and the boys had now found a lull in the battle. The two were lying against a fallen tree, catching their breath, when they heard an uncharacteristically loud snap.

Chad felt a pit drop in his stomach–literally–and he looked over at his friend with a panicked expression that was also calm at the same time, like he was afraid of death and yet accepting of his fate. Doug saw his friend's hand start to disintegrate and pushed himself onto his knees.

"No, Chad," he breathed, moving over to where Cinderella's son sat. "No no no no."

But it was too late. By the time he'd reached Chad, the blond boy had already turned to dust.

"No," Doug repeated in a sad whisper, clutching at the bits of dust that fell in his hands.

 **The One Who Died Alone**

Not too far away from where Hades had been fighting the pirates, Audrey sat alone in a wrecked clearing, mourning her failure to be a successful hero and a successful villain. She felt a sudden wave of nothingness all around her and, with a final sigh, welcomed the sweet release.

 **The One Who Died in the Shadows**

She was among the younger VKs to join the effort against the larger-than-life-and-death enemy. She knew better than most the consequences of messing with the balance between life and death, yet she helped them. She found it bittersweet that, even as her hands broke away into nothing, she was _still_ hiding in the shadows, just like her father.

"Celia!" shouted one young Dizzy Tremaine as she searched the forest for her friend. Little did she know that she was only a few steps away from stepping on her ashes. "Celia, where are you?!"

* * *

 **She Who Sensed It**

"Something's happening," Jane cried to the others who stood with her. She'd joined the core four in their endeavor on the Isle. None of them knew why the fighting had suddenly stopped, but Jane felt an awful disturbance in the magical realm. Carlos's arm was wrapped securely around his girlfriend, but that didn't save her from the eroding force that was now taking lives everywhere.

Everyone stared in shock at the emptiness that now occupied where Jane had stood only a few seconds before. There was no explanation, no prior knowledge of this ever occurring. There was only the horrific devastation of a lost life and the lingering fear that anyone could be next.

 **The Family Man**

They all glanced at one another, both praying they weren't next and hoping that no one else would disappear. However, luck was not on their side.

"Oh, man," Jay mumbled, his face screwing up in disappointment–in the world and in himself for not protecting his friends well enough. He felt his death coming, almost as well as Jane had. His biggest shame was that his friends were forced to watch him turn to dust.

Again, no one dared speak a word.

 **The Wielder of the Dragon's Eye**

"Evie," Mal called out to her friend from where she sat on the ground. Evie promptly turned to her and awaited her message. Mal's glowing green eyes held a steadfast determination in them as she shook her head slowly and told Evie dejectedly, "There was no other way."

Mal never broke her gaze with Evie's. She continued to look up at her best friend until she couldn't even see anymore, for the taking power dispersed by Hades made its collection on her as well.

 **The Kid with a Future**

"Evie," Carlos said, his voice breaking. "I don't feel so good."

Evie turned to him, still not over her shock brought on by the deaths of three of her friends. She hurried to Carlos and just barely managed to catch him when he pitched forward. Evie's eyes stung with tears. She didn't know if she could handle losing another friend.

"I don't know what's happening," Carlos warbled into her shoulder, grabbing at the sleeve of her leather motocross get-up. "I don't wanna go…I don't wanna go…"

Every time he repeated it was like a poisoned dagger to Evie's heart. This young, intelligent, kind boy who had befriended her when no one else spoke a word to her was now going to die in her arms. The weight of that realization paired with Carlos leaning fully against her made it impossible for Evie to remain standing. She fell to her knees and laid Carlos against the ground as gently as she could.

Carlos's eyes were red and puffy. He'd been on the verge of tears this whole time, but he never once let them fall. Evie was not as strong as he was, yet she was the one who had to live on for all of them. His red eyes, no longer filled with the same youthful glow, looked up at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

 _Sorry for what?_ Evie wondered solemnly as the last of her little gang faded into thin air, just as the others did. Evie rolled into a seated position, the strained sniffles of an oncoming sob the only sounds in the empty Isle street.

What was the point of being a genius if you didn't know how to save your friends?

* * *

"What is this?"

The questions came from every direction in every voice. Uma couldn't make a distinction between who was talking anymore. Her body wouldn't move, so she couldn't just look up and see who was speaking. She didn't know who lived and who died, who'd returned and who'd fled, what moron dared stand on the disintegrated pile beside her that she used to call her best friend.

She hadn't left the spot beside him since he died. She still found it hard to believe, but she watched it happen. Now, she couldn't part with the very spot he fell upon. She just sat there, staring blankly at the space in front of her, rolling a dead man's hook in her hands.

"What the hell is happening?"

More questions. More stupid questions that she didn't know the answer to. How could she? She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't ask for this!

When the questions finally seemed to stop, and the surviving comrades stood around her, awaiting her word, all they got was a small utterance from the captain: "Oh, God."

* * *

 **So I finally watched Infinity War last night...and then this happened. I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO GET THIS BAD! The ideas just kept floating around in my head and REFUSED to shut up until they were written down, so here ya go! Hope you enjoyed (or maybe you didn't and you're currently crying in the club. My apologies) BYEEEEEE -JoJo, who is considering a minor in Theatre, I mean I have a thing for tragedies ;)**


End file.
